I can t be without you
by WitchofDemencia
Summary: Helios found out that he can t be happy without Ginga. Helios x Ginga (MeteoriteShipping). Sorry for the short summary.


Helios was sitting in the sofa in Madoka house reading the newspaper, which was being difficult since he had Ginga constantly annoying him.

"Hey, Helios. What are you reading?" asked the redhead "Can I read the comics?"

The white hair teen got up from the sofa and walk out from the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I´m going to get something to eat."

"I´m going with you. I´m hungry."

Helios was pissed off now.

"I guess I´m going to get a bath, instead."

"We can´t take together."

"STOP!"

Ginga paralyze.

"You are annoying. God, I can´t have a minute alone."

"But Helios…"

"Please, just stay away from me."

The two teens stay in silence for a minute until Ginga finally speak.

"Ok, then. I will leave you alone."

The red head walked to the hall and Helios heard the sound of the door closing.

"_I can finally be all by myself, now."_

The white hair teen went to the bathroom and fill the bathtub with hot water. While taking his clothes off, we notice Ginga blue towel full of Pegasys that Madoka gave him.

"So childish." Helios laughed to himself. The face of Ginga appeared suddenly on his mind "Why am I thinking of him now?"

He throw the towel away and entered the bathtub.

After his bath, Helios went to the kitchen and made a sandwich to eat. He entered the room where he screamed at Ginga. No one was there.

"Ginga, wasn´t returned yet. Oh, well, that means I can watch TV without anyone bugging me."

Helios sat on the sofa and turn on the TV. The only good show that was on was Scan2go, a Korean cartoon, so he watched.

**Somewhere in the city**

Ginga was sit in the grass near to the river.

"_Stupid Helios. I´m just trying to be his friend."_

Ginga sighed and lay down.

"He probably is happy without me annoying him."

**At Madoka House**

The sun was going down. After a marathon on Scan2go episodes, Helios was tired. He turn of the TV and look at the door.

"Ginga wasn´t come back yet and is getting late. Maybe I should go look for him."

Suddenly the door open.

"Ginga?"

Helios got up from the sofa but he got disappoint when he saw it was only Madoka.

"Hi, Helios." Said the mechanic girl.

"Hi."

"You seem sad. What´s wrong."

"It´s just…"

"Where is Ginga?"

"I don´t know. He left this afternoon and wasn´t retuned yet."

"Did he tell you where he went?"

"No." said Helios. " Actually, he only went away because I scream at him and told him to leave me alone."

"And why that?"

"He was being annoying and was constantly bugging me. "

"Tell me. Did you like being alone this afternoon?" asked Madoka.

"No. " the white hair teen look down. "I couldn´t stop thinking of Ginga and how mean I was to him."

The brown hair girl smile.

"Go look for Ginga and tell him you are sorry."

"I will. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He is probably near to the river."

"Thank you."

Helios went outside and began to run as the night fall and became darker.

**Near to the river…**

Ginga was sleeping in the grass when a noise made him wake up.

"GINGA" a familiar voice scream.

"That Helios."

"Ginga! Ginga!"

"I´m here."

Helios stop running and pant trying to catch his breath.

"I was… looking for … you."

"You were?"

"Yes." The white hair teen look away. "I wanted to say sorry for scream at you."

"That´s alright, I know I was being annoying." Ginga got up. "Don´t worry, I won´t bother you anymore."

The red head began walking when Helios suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Helios made eye contact with Ginga. "I don´t want to be alone. I thought I want but I just can´t be happy if you aren´t next to me."

"Helios?"

"Also, you are the only person that truly makes me feel loved and safe and…" Helios was cut of when Ginga kissed him on the lips.

When Ginga break up the kiss, he looked at the white hair teen with a shy face.

Helios was still recovering from the surprise kiss. The red head took his hand.

"Let´s go home."

The two walked through the night, giving hands.


End file.
